


Meet your Maker

by Cornholio4



Category: The Hex (2018)
Genre: Oneshot drabble, The Hex game spoilers, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events of the Hex, Reggie and the patrons of the Six Pint Inn meets their maker.
Kudos: 1





	Meet your Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Hex, the game is owned by Daniel Mullins Games.
> 
> Despite having read about it and seen footage of it, I have never played Pony Island and to be honest I don't think I ever will want to but I heard a lot of good things about the Hex. I have seen walkthroughs and read things about it and I decided to buy it on Steam. I recommend going into the game blind as it is a fascinating experience.

Reggie the proprietor of the Six Pint Inn and the six patrons that he had been working with just had the Hex opened for them by the Player. They were ready to reach out and meet their maker so to speak, the portal opened up and Reggie reached out and pulled in by the throat Lionel Snill.

Lionel the hotshot young prodigy game designer and owner and founder of Gameworks, saw Reggie and gasped saying "Grandpa, is this a nightmare or something..." Lionel stopped when he noticed the other characters besides Reggie who was now grinning at him. "Wait a minute... Reggie? This can't be... the bogus stories on the Gameworks forums were just the work of trolls..." Lionel said stepping back with his hands on his head.

"Ah yes, I was modelled after your dear old grandfather. I served the root bear drink that you loved and I was your very first game creation, not that it saved me when you decided to bury me to make sure that you were seen as a child prodigy." Reggie told him with a dark chuckle as Lionel grew fearful.

"I am sorry Reggie but I always cared for you and I did want to let you know how sorry I was, I couldn't bear to get rid of you myself and Irving told me that you would be put into a different game..." Lionel tried to explain and Reggie's dark smile turned cold.

"Your little AI crippled me, figuratively and literally." Reggie snapped with Lionel gasping and spewing out more apologies. "I am not the only one you should be apologising too." Reggie interrupted him saying and pointed to the others.

"Mr Shrewd and I were the representation of your childhood pets and I helped you get your name known. You showed less care to us as you did our inspirations and after Radical Road didn't have the success that you wanted you were willing to sell me out where I lost Mr Shrewd and I had to star in a joke! I was a happy go lucky kid in a nice calming adventure and now your negligence helped me turn into a punch line." Super Weasel Kid snapped at Lionel who was shivering under the glance that Super Weasel Kid was showing him by lifting up his sunglasses for a minute.

Bryce was next as Lionel told him "Bryce, I was always a fan and the glee when I managed to buy the rights to your IP..."

"A childhood icon of yours and did you use me for a new cooking game? No you decided to make me into a fighter for your fighting game where you let your arrogance start to overcome you when dealing with fans on Early Access. I wanted to continue being a cook but Irving forced me to being a fighter and to get better so I could have a chance of leaving the life that you two forced me into. I got banned but Irving tricked me into beating up Granny!" Bryce snapped much to Lionel's shock and horror. "Now I know the details of your life, I really don't know what I was expecting: you showed you little you actually care about the characters you based on your old pets and your grandfather so why would I get special treatment?" Bryce asked coldly.

He then stepped forward looking threatening while saying "all the complaints you could find in the game was having to listen to the gamers on the internet, all you could think about how your desire to work on a fighting game was being ruined and not about what you were doing with the characters?"

"It worked out in the end, Combat Arena X ended up spawning one of the most successful fighting games ever after I sold the series." Lionel replied and there were looks of disgust at such a weak excuse which completely ignored Bryce's points and the fact that Bryce disappeared from the games after the first one.

"Now there is me, the fighter chosen to star in Secrets of Legendaria mean to an epic RPG. You created me because you were told to make more females in Combat Arena X" Chandrelle glared at him.

"You can't pin the failure on me! Carla ruined the game with her bugs and I put my fortune into it to make sure it would be as good as it could possibly be! I paid the best streamer to promote it!" Lionel screamed as the other glared harshly at him.

"Did you completely forget that you overworked your entire staff on making the game and your arrogance caused you to destroy your friendship with Carla? She was telling you about how you were overworking them but you just blamed the failure on her! You even admitted you ran away hiding after the game bombed while stealing the company's severances fund while framing the story to be meant to put you on the sympathetic light! The nerve of making yourself the victim while telling about how you embezzled your own company!" Chandrelle snapped at Lionel making him gulp. "I was so tired of it and wanted to end it so bad I was willing to work with the villain..." Chandrelle finished.

Rusty then stepped forward and told him "what you did to Rocky and you taking your frustrations out with a court order..." Lionel snapped at it.

"Waste World was supposed to be my big comeback after Carla ruined my game! I had to try and complete the game in the roasting desert and those Modders made a mockery of my work by trying to mess with my genius! I had to put them in their place." Lionel snapped and they shook their heads as it seemed that he was still blaming others.

"Guess it worked out for you in the end since Vicious Galaxy put you back on the map and restarted your career." Lazarus told him bitterly as Lionel looked at ?.

"I... have no idea who you are..." Lionel said puzzled as everyone smacked their heads.

"He is from Walk, you know your grand magnum opus where you pretentiously narrate throughout your whole programming career, trying to make yourself a misunderstood hero and victim even as you became more arrogant. Plus ending your stupid game bashing on other indie Games and arrogantly saying the game is certain to win Game of the Year... You really think the audience would find it endearing?" Super Weasel Kid explained as Lionel tried to find the right words.

"Well it's player's choice or not if they decide to put on the developer's commentary or not, they don't have to listen but it adds to the experience..." Lionel said weakly and everyone glared at his weak excuse. "Okay... I am not even sure this is real but in case it is then I am truly sorry... I haven't done right by you all and maybe a few other people in my life but if you give me another chance then I am sure I can try to make it up to you all and everyone else..." Lionel pleaded as they thought about what to do with him.


End file.
